


First rain of May

by poetdameron



Series: Ben/Poe tumblr fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in Yavin IV, they say if you get caught in the first rain of may, you will have good luck. Poe Dameron is here to see if it is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First rain of May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts).



> So I was checking my writing tag on my blog and realized I never put this one on here, even with people asking me to do so. I'm very sorry it took me so long. And as for the fic, It was really lovely to write and I hope you all like it!
> 
> If you liked this and have a tumblr, please consider reblogging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/140849230414/benpoe-flowers) back on tumblr! Thank you!

**First rain of May**

“YOU CAN TALK TO THE FLOWERS?”

Ben rolled his eyes, Poe’s cheeks went red at the sight of it and not for embarrassment on himself but the fact that Ben’s face was so… _**pretty**_. All the time. Doing _anything_. Like talk to the flowers, it now seems. The younger boy showed Poe his hand so he took it, walking with him down the hill until they stopped in front of a bunch of blue little flowers. He knew these ones, his mama uses them to make tea and decorate food when older people visited. Ben leaned foward them and his hand stayed over the glowing blue of them for a few seconds, eyes closed.

“Oh. Okay. The force, I got it.”

“Shut up, Dameron.”

He did. Not for the reason most people did, but because _the Force thing_ means a **lot** to Ben; _‘is the only especial thing about me’_ , he had said one night Poe stayed over at his place, both on Ben’s bed looking at the glowing star stickers Ben’s dad has put on his ceiling. Since that moment, Poe understood his friend took seriously his use of the power he was born with, and Poe respected that, it was what his mother taught him when he was younger. And Ben opened his eyes, looking at his friend with a shy smile.

“Is not… like if I can _talk_ to them, but I can feel them and I can tell what they feel.” He said now, offering his hand again. “They are hot and are waiting for the first rain of may.”

“Oh!” Poe exclaimed, taking Ben’s hand again. “Yeah, it has been too sunny recently. Everyone is waiting for the first may rain!”

Ben smiled, nodding and looking at the little flowers again. It stuck on Poe’s memory, he recalled it a lot at night when he couldn’t sleep and the shadow of Ben’s final decision followed him to his dreams. So he looked at the bucket he had in hands now, asking himself what was he doing and _why_ would he think this was a _good_ idea. Rey lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer when she opened the door as he called with knocks.

“I just want to see Ben, I’m not… I’am not interrupting anything, right?”

“Not really, just having… _force stuff talking_.”

He blinked a couple of times and Rey bit her bottom lip, like impeding her laugh to get out, so she stepped aside, moving her arm to let him in into Ben’s quarters at the base. “A year is more than enough, right?” she said, Poe looked at her without actually entering the room when Ben’s voice almost make him shiver.

“Stop torturing him like that, he is nervous enough for the three of us.”

And she smiled. “See you at dinner, stop being so grumpy. See you too, Poe.”

“Bye…” He murmured, seeing her leave almost jumping with content.

“Come in.”

Ben was sitting on his bed, legs crossed under him and wearing one of those brown resistant uniforms on. He didn’t do much in base but follow the General everywhere and function as her personal assistant, giving what information he could about the reminds of the Order. But that didn’t matter right now, not even the fact that he looked _good_ and was giving Poe that expecting stare of his, Poe swallowed hard and showed the bucket of flowers to his face.

“Happy _‘we stole the Falcon on this date once’_ day.” _‘Happy friendship anniversary’_ , his younger self would say, showing the little something he bought or did for Ben. And the boy would smile at him and then give him something too. Important dates.

The man took the flowers, looking at them with a shy smile, moving his head to one side and Poe cursed the winds, it wasn’t _fair_ he was still **_this_** adorable. It wasn’t.

“Please don’t tell me the flowers are mad at me because they were cut or something…” He said to break the silence, it was all too much.

And he laughed, Ben… Ben laughed. Something he didn’t do much around.

“No, they… I don’t know what they feel.” He answered, finally looking up. Po nodded remembering his decision of never using the Force again. “I don’t know what impress me the most, that you remember that date-” he paused, lick his bottom lip a little and then smiled. “Or that you remember the flowers.”

“Yeah.” Poe sighed next, “They were waiting… for the first rain of may.” Ben nodded. “They say if you get caught by the first rain of may, it will bring you look. It was yesterday.”

“I’m aware.” He said. “Were you caught by it?”

Poe nodded. “While leaving the cockpit of my x-wing.” Ben blinked, his knuckles getting white by holding hard the bucket of blue flowers. “So I’m here to see if It’s true. To see if I had some luck.”

Ben just smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
